Portable computers and communication devices have developed to the point that it is common to have a portable, small (often a few inches across by several inches long) device that can serve as a computer for accomplishing various tasks. One example of such a portable electronic device is the so-called Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). These devices often are wirelessly connected to a wireless network of some sort to allow the devices to send and receive messages and/or data. There are various types of PDA's, including the ubiquitous BLACKBERRY devices available from RESEARCH IN MOTION LIMITED, as well devices specially adapted for use by the United States military forces.
Conventional PDA's typically come with a carrying case that clips onto the user's belt or pocket. Many such cases are configured so that the display screen and keypad of the PDA face inward towards the user's body for protection. Because the screen and keypad are facing inward and are at the user's waist, the PDA cannot be used unless it is removed from its case. When a person wants to use the device, for example to send or receive an email, they must reach down and slip the PDA out of its case. After use, the PDA is then returned to its waist-mounted carrying case.
For users in some situations, it would be advantageous to have quicker and easier access to their portable communication device, without having to remove the device from a waist-mounted carrying case or a pocket. For example, soldiers engaged in warfare would be better-served by having constant or immediate access to their portable communication devices to send and receive maps, receive orders, request reinforcement, report enemy positions and strength, etc. In the fog of battle, having better information and getting it faster can improve military effectiveness and save lives. In addition, frequently handling a communication device, when removing it for use and storing it afterwards, increases the likelihood of dropping, losing, or damaging the device. Furthermore, businesspersons and others using conventional PDA's would also benefit from more ready access to their devices, for example, when walking through an airport carrying luggage, a laptop computer, etc.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a PDA or other portable communication device that can be carried in a way so that it is constantly or immediately available for use. It is to the provision of a solution meeting this and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.